


Bitter Heart

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is an asshole, Alternate Universe - Modern, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending !!!, He really just want Alexander, M/M, Thomas is a sad puppy wanting love, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: Alexander isn't happy and Thomas just wants love, yet fate still controls them. Luckily, it was for the better.





	

Alexander was in a happy relationship with Elizabeth Schuyler but he could be never sure if he could marry her. Couples could only marry if they were definite soulmates and frankly the pair hadn't gotten theirs yet. It was a slow process but soon enough a name will appear on their body and Alexander desperately longed for Eliza's name to be branded on him.

Soulmates could do a lot of things and it seemed that Thomas had gotten his over his break away in Virginia, Alexander wasn't the greatest observer but he always noticed Thomas, the man infuriated him greatly and Alexander always had the urge to punch the taller man however he noticed how Thomas Jefferson has been avoiding him, ignoring him and refusing an communication. It was nice like that but after a while Alexander got tired.

Alexander longed for debates, it was only Jefferson who could match his wits.

He questions it one day, "What's up with you Jefferson?"

Jefferson looked up from the photocopier to stare at him, he sighs and looks back at the photocopier and collects his stuff before walking out the room. No reply to Alexander, it made Alexander drive him insane. He saw it as a challenge and he never backs down.

"Jefferson, how are you?"

"It was good before you started to talk to me," Jefferson stated, tiredly, he was still rude to Alexander but it made Jefferson regret what he said afterwards, "Please leave me alone, Hamilton."

"Did you just say Please?"

"Alexander." Jefferson's voice was warning yet bitter. Alexander huffs before storming out of Jefferson's office.

Alexander complained to his girlfriend, Eliza was smart and it didn't take long to realise why Thomas Jefferson was acting differently to Alexander. She says nothing to Alexander but get Thomas' number for her sister to meet up. Eliza and Thomas have met before, they weren't close as Angelica and Thomas were but at least they knew about each other. Thomas met Eliza at the park, admiring the winter of New York. Snow carefully placed on top of the grass and trees.

"Thomas," Eliza greeted, spotting Thomas in his famous magenta coat, "Glad we could meet."

"If this is about Alexander, you can have him." Thomas falters but continues, "He doesn't know yet, but when he finds out that I am his soulmate he will react badly. It's hard enough for me to hide it away but I can't take rejection. Eliza, take him, have him. He loves you."

"Thomas, you don't know that." Eliza sat next to him on the bench, watching the snow slowly fall down and marking their temporary place in the world.

Thomas laughs, bitterly, "Eliza, I know you're trying to be positive but I am his rival, we have never agreed to anything, we've argued on like 75 different fronts. He'll never accept me. You know why? Because he's a loud mouth bother, bratty, inconsiderate asshole."

Thomas was right, days later Alexander got his mark and was truly horrified. It wasn't suppose to be Thomas, it was suppose to be his sweet dearest Eliza, the person who he loved the most. Funny how Fate works, they bumped into each other later that night.

Temperature dropped profoundly and there weren't as many people in the park. Thomas had went to clear his mind and Alexander had the same thought. Thomas was not ready to face Hamilton, he used to find joy and amusement to the man now he is filled with dread and disappointment. If Thomas wasn't hurting enough then this certainly did.

"Jefferson." A voice was filled with anger, to him and to fate, "I- I can't believe this shit! Something’s wrong with this shit system. We are not soulmates!"

Jefferson was hurt, like a knife slowly digging into him. God, he's never felt this vulnerable, felt so fragile. He watches how his rival pace the icy floors of New York, getting angrier by the minute. He was ready to explode like a wired bomb, his wired brain was ready to set off. Thomas could hear every single word he muttered loudly.

"We’re rivals. Not soulmates. We’re supposed to be at each other’s throats. This mark. It appeared this morning. I don’t want it - I. Don’t. Want. It. I’m going to be frank, and say I have zero attraction to you, sure call me bitter hearted but I don't give a flying fuck so this is a mistake. Why is fate such a bitch? Why are you a bitch?"

Alexander was a bitter man and Thomas felt the wrath of him. Thomas refused to speak, the words choked him up inside, afraid that he will start sobbing or his voice with break and he couldn't let Alexander see, Thomas was this loud confident asshole and show weakness to his supposedly soulmate will make Alexander laugh in the face of fate.

"Find someone else - I don’t need this in my life."

Thomas was afraid of rejection and that was given to him. He didn't talk to Alexander, he stared and walked away. Thomas found someone else, someone who understand him. Someone he could learn to love. Her name was Martha, beautiful but never could compare to Alexander.

But was never the same again in the office, Jefferson refused to look at Alexander's way yet he was still finding his way to a small part of happiness. Alexander on the other side felt abandoned, craved for Jefferson's attention. It wasn't till late at night they talked again.

"You’ve been avoiding me,” Alexander says softly. It’s not a question, it’s a statement.

Jefferson looks up from his work, “I know.” His eyes are on the work and then on the dimmed lights, but never on his face.

“Why?” Alexander questions, that makes Thomas stop. He inhales a deep breath but regrets it a second later because now he can only smell him.

“Because it hurts to be around you and not have you.” Thomas admitted, carefully and softly.

Now it’s Alexander's turn to stop because the words are there now, separating him even further from him. He had never seen Thomas tread so carefully around him as if Alexander was on an island surrounded with ice and every step Thomas takes, ice cracks beneath.

“I’m sorry.” He can tell it’s not enough. Sorry is never enough.

Thomas scoffs, Alexander never apologises, “It’s fine, I’m sure it’ll get easier.” He’s lying. They both knew. But neither of them say anything because it could never make a difference.

Eliza had enough, she saw how Alexander changed and realise how much he regretted making Thomas move on, making him go away and not love him. Making him disobey the works of fate. They talked about the situation.

"You love him," Eliza started and immediately interrupted Alexander's protest, "He's your soulmate for a reason, Alexander."

"But Eliza, it's Thomas Jefferson!" Alexander exclaimed, as if it was a valid reason to counter Eliza.

Eliza glared down her boyfriend, well at this point they didn't know what they were. "Alexander Hamilton, I'm letting you go, I'm not going to defy fate. I see the change in you and for once in our life, stop being stubborn, stop for just a second and take a break."

Alexander sighs as he realised. He was happy with Eliza but he knows deep inside that Thomas Jefferson would make him happier. Alexander started to realised that the reason he missed Thomas, the debates and the harsh conversations was because he always had his attention, now the man had his back to the sun and started to feel the cold.

"Go, get him, I heard he was on a late night walk with this girl."

Alexander jumped up and gathered his winter clothing, he stops for a second and kisses Eliza's cheek. "One day you'll find your lover, and make them as happy as I was." He pauses as he opens the door, ready to run to find his soulmate, "Thank you Eliza, I owe you everything."

Martha was understanding and knew everything about Thomas' dilemma. She was more of a friend than a lover. Thomas was ranting again, he was distracted by Alexander again at work and he couldn't get it out his mind.

"Do you love him?” She asked, stopping them from continuing to walk. She faced him, eyes wandering to find any traces of truth and lie on his face.

“I…” He falters, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “I’m not entirely sure.”

“Well, would you do it again? Feel the pain he gave you, feel the pain of rejection in order to hear his voice? Would you do it again, to see his face at work? Would you, Thomas?”

He unconsciously clenches and unclenches his fists as it hits him. “In a heartbeat,” He breathes.

"Then listen to what I have to say, Thomas, and listen carefully." Martha spoke tightly, her icy breaths replicating the iciness in her voice, it was a nice tone for Thomas to listen, he needed to get straighten out. "You will never stop loving Alexander and Alexander will learn to love someone as amazing as you are! It'll take time and for that I am letting you go."

"Thomas!" A voice called out from the darkness, Martha smiled.

"Fate works in mysterious ways, Thomas Jefferson."

Thomas stared at her before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, she smiled at the affection that Thomas carried for her.

"I'll be fine, Thomas. I'll find someone who loves me like you love Alexander. God bless your soul, Thomas, love a merry life with him."

She places a final kiss on his cheek before walking away into the darkness. Thomas watches her until she was completely gone from his sight. Thomas turns around and faces the man that he loved and broke his heart, he stood awkwardly in the mist of winter.

"Thomas," Alexander started, out of breath but yet a smile had climb onto his face, "I'm a fucking idiot, I realised I love you." Thomas heart swelled with joy and happiness. He started to smile as Alexander found joy seeing the light return to Thomas' eyes.

"Alexander, I have been in love with you for so long," Thomas admitted, stepping closer to him before engulfing him into a tight warm hug, "I'm so happy you return the feelings."

"Of course, you're my soulmate, I don't have a bitter heart anymore. I guess were stuck together forever."

"Well, I rather spend my forever with you than John Adams, Alexander. I'm glad it's you, I'll always be glad it's you."

"And I too, will be forever grateful fate picked you."


End file.
